


it was a nice couch

by rocketsfindplanets



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketsfindplanets/pseuds/rocketsfindplanets
Summary: “I’m sorry,” he repeated as Max pulled away, “I promise I’ll be more careful next time, daddy.”





	it was a nice couch

“Please,” he whimpered, batting his eyelashes as innocently as he knew how. “I’ll do anything to make it up to you.”

“Anything?”

And fuck, it was so cliche it was unreal. But Jakob still nodded, eyes wide, so trusting.

He really hadn’t meant to do it. It was so dumb, a dropped bowl of pasta on the new couch, of all things. But Max had still been pissed when he figured out, because it _was_ a nice couch. Max was still pissed, which meant that this really wasn’t the time for Jakob to be pulling this shit. And yet—

And yet, Max wanted this too.

He didn’t have to say anything for Jakob to sink down to his knees.

Max slid his shorts down slowly, making Jakob wait for it. Which he did, hands resting on his thighs. He couldn’t mess anything else up if he didn’t move, some part of him quipped.

“What do you say, Jakob?” Max asked, and Jakob knew from his tone what he wanted to hear.

“I’m sorry,” he said, soft, and he really did mean it.

“ _Jakob_.”

Jakob bit at the inside of his cheek, shuddering as Max dragged the tip of his cock against his lips.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated as Max pulled away, “I promise I’ll be more careful next time, daddy.”

Max smiled, warm, and it was almost like he’d never been mad in the first place. “Good boy.” He dragged a thumb over his cheek and Jakob’s breath caught, just a bit, as he leaned into the touch.

He still felt pretty on the edge from getting yelled at by Max but he was trying hard to relax, letting his lips part how he knew Max wanted. “Go on,” he insisted, though, and Jakob’s cheeks flushed a bit more pink over the shame and arousal.

“Please let make it up to you? Let me suck your cock, daddy?”

“Fuck, Jakob.”

Max thrust his cock in too hard and Jakob gagged, desperately trying to keep his throat relaxed. It was too much too soon, not taking any time to warm up to fucking Jakob’s mouth.

And Jakob just sat, obedient, and took it. There was too much friction, it wasn't wet enough, but he reveled in the discomfort, in the idea of being used. It was supposed to be punishment which just made him harder, the idea that he couldn’t even do that right. He wasn’t supposed to like it.

He squeezed his eyes shut to stop the beginnings of tears from falling to his cheeks, gagging as Max thrust in further, until the head of his cock hit the back of Jakob’s throat, and then some.

“Damn, son. You know I could never stay mad at you,” Max crooned.

Jakob could feel spit starting to leak out of his mouth, and through the humiliation he had the thought that at least it made the slide a bit easier.

When Max pulled out, Jakob coughed, desperately gasping for breath because he didn’t know how long the reprieve would last. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on the air, the way his throat ached already from Max’s unforgiving pace.

“Now come here, show daddy how sorry you are.”

Jakob swallowed hard, but didn’t hesitate to get back on Max’s cock. He wrapped a hand around the base to spare himself a bit of the length and then started back up, trying to match Max’s pace from before as best he could.

He could tell from Max’s voice that he was going to come soon, all gravelly and hoarse. And Max didn’t stop fucking talking, telling him a good boy he was being, how proud daddy was.

When Max came, he pulled back a bit, getting some in Jakob’s mouth but also making sure to get some on his face, adding to the tacky mess of saliva already there. Jakob swallowed what he could and then sat still, panting, trying to regain his composure. Max didn’t really give him a chance.

“Come on Jakob, clean up my dick for me. Be a good boy, now.”

Jakob nodded weakly and did as he was asked, taking long, slow licks at his cock, cleaning off the cum that was left on his skin. When he finished he sat back again, rocking on his heels.

“Was that good, daddy?” he asked softly, voice a bit wrecked after the deepthroating.

“Of course it was. Now stand up, okay?”

He stood, and even towering over Max he still felt smaller, still felt so out of control and _his_. “Okay?”

Max’s hand came forward to grope at Jakob’s hard cock through his pants, squeezing and ripping a moan from his throat.

“Fuck, Max, daddy, please, I’m so fucking hard, please…”

Max drew his hand away, after rubbing over him a few last times. “Sorry, son,” he murmured, soft, and leaned up for a kiss despite the mess on Jakob’s face. “I think you can handle waiting a bit longer, after today?”

He choked at that, a bit, shaking his head desperately. He was so turned on from Max using him, he couldn’t possibly…

“Now go clean yourself up, and then try to clean the couch some if you can. I’ll go start on dinner, since you clearly can’t handle that by yourself.”

Jakob could only swallow, nod, and head to the bathroom to wash up his face, ignoring the throbbing erection that pressed painfully up against his pants. At least Max wasn’t still mad.

**Author's Note:**

> kill me
> 
> hmu in the comments or on tumblr @ tylerparsons with thoughts, requests, whatever


End file.
